Conventional cable broadcasting systems, such as CATV systems that broadcast to a subscriber's terminal device via a drop cable provided from a tap device are known. Generally, tap devices include an incoming port for receiving the RF signal and multiple outgoing ports for providing signals to a plurality of locations. The number of outgoing ports on a tap is generally based upon the number of cable subscribers in the area. For instance, an eight-port tap can be placed geographically near eight homes, even if not all of the homes currently receive cable signals.
Because tap assemblies are commonly located outdoors, they are susceptible to the negative effects of elements, predominantly at the points wherein the drop cables are attached to the tap assembly. Furthermore, because tap assemblies are frequently situated in non-secure locations, they are often targets for individuals seeking to tamper with cable television service.
To reduce theft of service and service calls due to degraded connections outside the home, it is desirable for cable system operators to essentially “hard wire” the drop cable at as many connection points as possible. By directly wiring the drop cable to the tap box, the need for conventional connectors is eliminated, thereby reducing the chances of corrosion due to moisture entry, loosening of contacts due to vibration or insufficient initial tightening. Additionally, directly wiring the drop cable to the tap box serves to decrease the unit's susceptibility to tampering, thereby hindering theft of service.
While some of the aforementioned concerns have been addressed through the use of accessory seals, shields, and specialized wrenches, such devices require additional time and expertise to install. Furthermore, with the advent of addressable taps, the need for insertion of equipment post-install or post-disconnect is essentially eliminated, thereby making removable connections at the tap unnecessary.
In some instances an RF signal splitter is utilized to split the signal received from the tap assembly to multiple locations. The RF signal splitter can split the signal to multiple locations within a building or to multiple distinct buildings. RF signal splitters suffer from the same adverse effects as tap assemblies such as exposure to the elements and theft of service.
Therefore what is needed in the art is an RF signal splitter that provides a connection point that is protected from ill effects of the elements.
Furthermore, what is needed in the art is an RF signal splitter that provides a connection point that is substantially tamper proof.
Furthermore still, what is needed in the art is an RF signal splitter that is not difficult to install and replace.
Additionally, what is needed in the art is an RF signal splitter that will provide a secure connection that will not substantially loosen over time.